


Special Love

by AlyBur



Category: Meta Runner (Web Series)
Genre: Belle 's having a hard time confessing, Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyBur/pseuds/AlyBur
Summary: Belle finally decides it's the day to come forward and confess to her crush. It ain't gonna come easily though and of course, it doesn't go how she had planned for it to. But then again, does it ever?I'll get better at summaries, I promise-
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Special Love

“Okay, this is it. You can’t chicken out of it this time. Today’s the day, you are gonna march your ass over to Luce’s room and tell her.” Belle sternly whispered to herself as she continued to walk through the empty halls of the TAS-Corp building towards the living area.  
She had spent almost that entire morning debating with herself on whether the time was right, and came to the conclusion that it was. She was going to tell her best friend, Lucinia, exactly what was on her mind. She was going to tell Lucinia, the girl she had worked and hung out with for years, the girl who befriended her despite Belle’s short temper and ‘colorful’ personality, the girl who would stop everything she was doing to support Belle should she have needed it, that she, Belle Fontiere, had a crush on her.  
Belle had these feelings for the older girl for about a year, actually. However, she had spent the majority of that year trying to deny and quash those feelings (to no avail as they grew more as the year went on) and hide them from everyone, especially from Lucinia. She didn’t believe Lucinia to be one who liked women, much less her. She could hardly see herself as someone Lucinia would even view as a desirable partner. And most of all, she was afraid. She knew rejection was a HUGE possibility, but she was afraid of what could come afterwards. She was afraid that if she told her, Lucinia would want to end their friendship. That she would never want to speak or even look at Belle again. Even though she knew the last bit sounded out-of-character for Lucinia, it remained lingering around in Belle’s mind.  
She continued on through the halls for the next few minutes, repeating to herself words of comfort and encouragement, until she stopped. Just a few feet from where she was standing, stood the entrance to Lucinia’s room. Belle slowly made her way over, then stopped, standing face-to-face with the dark, metal door.  
“Okay,” she said, “Here we go.”  
She took in a deep breath, then slowly exhaled, attempting to slow her rapidly beating heart and calm her nerves. She slowly brought her right arm up to the door, and after a brief moment, brought herself to knock. She quickly brought her arm back to her side, quietly speaking to herself for the last time, “Too late to go back now, you already knocked. Just go in, tell her, then leave if it doesn’t go well. Do NOT back out of this. You aren’t gonna be a little bi-”  
“Belle, is that you?”  
A soft voice spoke on the other side, causing Belle’s heart to nearly skip a beat.  
“You know you don’t have to knock, right? You can come in!”  
A wave of anxiety suddenly washed over Belle. Whatever confidence she had filled herself with was now getting drowned out by her worries and her fear, telling her to turn back. To just make up some poor excuse to not have to confront the other.  
But it was too late. Her remaining confidence reminded her that she had already knocked and Lucinia had responded. That she had told herself today was the opportunity to confess. “Go in” her inner voice said, “go in and tell her. You’ll be fine.”  
Belle took in one more quick breath, before taking a step forward, causing the door to automatically open.  
“Yo Luce! What’re you up to? Am I bothering ya?” Belle exclaimed as she entered, slightly cursing herself for asking that last question.  
“Hey Belle, I was just playing through Ultra Jump Mania to see if I could find any glitches to help with your speed running time.” The purple-haired female stated as she turned in her gaming chair to face Belle. “Hehe, and no, you aren’t bothering me” she added, lifting her head a bit.  
“Wasn’t really doing anything special. If you want, though, we can play something together like Battle Blaze or Tempest or even Hidden Heroes.”  
“Well, you don’t have to change the game.” Belle stated, “I actually wouldn’t mind just watching you play this one.”  
“Are you sure, Belle? I wouldn’t mind putting on a different game.”  
“Nah it’s alright, I don’t mind this time!”  
“Oh, o-okay. Well, I’ll just keep trying to find some glitches.” Lucinia said as she began turning her gaming chair to face the monitor once more. A slight click could be heard as the game was unpaused, and Lucinia resumed where she was. The room was filled with nothing but the sounds of the various game sound effects as Lucinia continued the playthrough, Belle watching quietly from behind her.  
Belle continued to watch Lucinia play through the game for a bit as her mind began to wonder. She let her thoughts run loose as her eyes gradually moved from the screen to the other girl. Her long, purple flowing gently along her back, Belle was barely resisting the urge to run her hand through it to feel its softness between each of her fingers. She began to let herself think about the other delicate features of Lucinia, from her lean body, to her light yet bright eyes, to her delicate, gentle face. She let herself imagine cupping the other girl’s face gently and bringing their faces close, to feel Lucinia’s lips against her own-  
“Belle? Did you hear me?”  
“Wh-what??” Belle started, as her thoughts were interrupted by the other girl’s voice.  
“I was asking you if you wanted to play something else since I can’t seem to find any glitches, but you seemed like you were spacing out.”  
“Oh shit-” Belle cursed to herself, wondering how long she had been spaced out.  
“Are you okay, Belle?” Lucinia asked, her voice sounding a bit concerned. “Oh great…” Belle thought to herself, she had spaced out enough to worry the other girl.  
“Y-yeah yeah I’m okay! Don’t worry!” She hurriedly reassured. “I’m completely fine, I just spaced out a bit, sorry!”  
“Oh, well thank goodness you’re okay.”  
“Why would I not be okay?”  
“Um, well…” Lucinia paused slightly, then said, “your face was turning a bit red.”  
“...What.” Belle said quietly, as if still trying to process what the other had just said. She opened up the menu on her meta runner arm and opened the camera app. Quickly selecting the front view camera, she saw exactly what the other was talking about. She had a slight red tint to her cheeks. “Oh god no” She thought as continued to stare at her face. She was blushing, in front of Lucinia, of all people. How the hell was she going to play this off? Why did she let herself space out for so long? She let herself relax for barely a few moments, and she already let possible flags slip from her grasp, and was catching Lucinia’s attention.  
“Shit, shit, shit why the hell did I let myself space out? What the hell do I do now? Do I just play this off or do I just come forward? Fuck me, I can’t do this. I can’t. Who am I kidding, I’m not ready to tell her, this was a mistake-”  
“Huuuh, look at that. I didn’t notice my face wa- uhhhhhhh, Luce?” As Belle swiped away the menu, she had looked up to see that Lucinia was suddenly just a few steps away from her. Belle’s eyes widened as the other girl took one last step closer before suddenly bringing her face closer. “What are you...doing?” Belle asked quietly, as the other girl began to raise her arm.  
“I just wanna make sure you aren’t coming down with something.” Lucinia answered as she touched the younger one’s forehead with the back of her hand, before moving it to touch Belle’s cheek. Belle felt the other’s soft fingertips brush gently along her cheek, and let her eyes flutter close. She let herself lean into the touch as she let out a quiet sigh, feeling the rest of Lucinia’s hand upon her cheek.  
“Uhhh...Belle? You face it getting redder and you’re a bit warm, are you..sure you’re okay?” Lucinia asked softly.  
Belle’s eyes suddenly snapped open, realizing what she was doing. “Shit! I mean, y-yeah I’m okay. Why wouldn’t I be? I feel 100% fine!” She blurted out, hoping it would convince her friend enough for her to change the topic. Unfortunately, one look at Lucinia’s face showed Belle that she wasn’t convinced.  
“Belle, if you aren’t feeling alright you can tell me. I’m not gonna get upset, I just want you to be okay.”  
Belle swallowed hard. Now what? What could she possibly say to the other? What should she even do?  
A bold idea suddenly formed in her head.  
She looked into the other’s eyes, feeling her pulse beginning to race. She felt her face heat up once again as she slowly brought her hand to Lucinia’s face.  
“Belle?”  
It was now or never, she told herself. Too late to stop, so she now had to go for it.  
“Belle, what’re yo-”  
Belle shut her eyes and quickly leaned forward, pressing her lips against Lucinia’s before the older girl could finish speaking. She held herself there for a few moments, feeling soft lips against her own, before slowly pulling herself away.  
She slowly opened her eyes again, looking back at Lucinia. Her eyes were wide and a bright blush had formed across her face. Belle’s eyes slowly widened as the sudden realization of what she had just done hit.  
She really just did it; she had kissed Lucinia.  
She began to panic. What did she just do? Why did she do that? She felt her throat suddenly swell up. Barely audible, she whispered “I’m sorry.” before turning and bolting out of the room. She kept running until she made it back into her room, the automatic door shutting behind her as she slowed to a stop at the center of the room.  
“What the actual FUCK was that?!” Belle shouted at herself. She began pacing around the room, gripping the sides of her head as she continued shouting.  
“What the HELL is wrong with me?! Why couldn’t I have just walked up to her and go ‘Hey Luce, I wanted to tell ya that I really like you? That I’ve had a huge crush for like a year now and I wanna know if you’d like to go out with me?’ But noooo, I just had to panic and KISS her out of the blue like that like the goddamn idiot I am!”  
Belle sighed heavily to herself as she leaned against a wall and let herself slide slowly to the floor.  
“That’s it. I screwed up big time. I ruined whatever friendship we had and now she’ll never wanna talk to me again.”  
Her throat began to burn and she felt tears stinging her eyes. After the little show she gave, how could she ever face Lucinia again?  
“How could I let myself think I even had a slight chance? I mean, come on, she would never want to even be associated with someone who could screw up this badly… She would never want to be with someone like...me.”  
She was now on the verge of tears. She felt that she had ruined that precious bond with Lucinia, and that it could never be mended. She brought her knees to her chest and laid her head upon them. She wanted nothing more than for a hole to open up beneath her and swallow her. She wanted to cease existing at that moment, telling herself that it would probably be better that way. That anything would be better than to face Lucinia ever again. She silently began to weep to herself, hugging her legs as she let herself cry.  
…  
Belle let herself weep for what seemed like hours. Even when she felt that she couldn’t cry anymore, she didn’t change her position. She let herself be curled up against the wall and dwell in her sorrow. She was so occupied with her regret and misery, she didn’t hear the door open or the footsteps that approached her. She felt a warm hand touch her forearm as a soft voice spoke.  
“Hey...Belle?”  
Belle felt her throat tighten and her heart begin to ache. It was Lucinia. She came over to Belle’s room just to see her curled up and crying. Oh great.  
“Belle...are..you okay?”  
She didn’t know what to say. What could she say even to her?  
“Hey...Belle...please..please look at me.”  
Several moments passed before Belle slowly lifted her head up from her knees, yet she continued to look down with her eyes. She didn’t dare make eye contact with the older girl.  
“...Belle?”  
“...Hmm?” She responded quietly.  
She felt Lucinia place her hand upon Belle’s cheek and gently brush her thumb along the younger girl’s cheek.  
“...Please Belle...look at me.” The purple-haired girl asked again, her voice incredibly quiet and soft.  
Belle let out a quiet sigh. “Here it comes..” She thought sadly to herself. “She’s here to say that she doesn’t even like me that way. To just pretend none of this happened and move on… Or maybe she’s trying to find a nice way to tell me she never wants to see me again...”  
Belle slowly shifted her gaze from the floor to meet Lucinia's. She wiped her face with her sleeve before letting out another sigh.  
“Lucinia...look, about the thing earlier...I-I dunno what to even s-”  
She was cut off as she felt soft lips press gently against her own. Her eyes widened in surprise as she tried to take in what was happening. She felt Lucinia pull away slowly as she stared at the older girl. She saw a faint blush beginning to form across Lucinia’s face as she looked back at Belle. She felt her face begin to heat up. This couldn’t be real. What she just experienced was something she always tried to imagine to herself.  
Lucinia just kissed her. The girl she called her best friend for years and her crush for another year just kissed her.  
“Wh-what? Y..you just-” Belle began stumbling on words. It seemed so surreal to her. Lucinia Porter just kissed her back.  
She saw Lucinia’s own eyes widen a bit as the blush on her face grew brighter.  
“I am so sorry! I didn’t know what to do, was I supposed to say that I was gonna do it?? Like some kind of a heads up? I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Lucinia began frantically saying. Belle watched as she brought her hands to her face for a bit, before letting out a large huff, then bringing her hands down to her lap.  
“Uh..I don’t think..people...w-wait. You just...kissed me.” Belle’s thoughts were scattered throughout her head. She took in a deep breath, then exhaled to calm herself before continuing.  
“You just kissed me. W-why did you do that?”  
Lucinia looked back at Belle, blinking a few times before responding back.  
“Because..I really like you.”  
“Wait.” Belle felt her heart begin to flutter. She felt shock, relief, and joy rush throughout her entire body. “Wait really?!”  
She saw a faint smile form on Lucinia’s face as the question slipped from her lips.  
“Yes..I really do.” Lucinia let out a slight chuckle as she took in another breath. “I do like you, Belle. I’ve...felt this way for a little bit, actually. I just...didn’t know how to tell you.”  
Belle watched as the other girl’s gaze fell to the floor as she spoke.  
“I was scared, Belle. I...thought you wouldn’t want to be with someone like me. That you would rather be with someone who’s outgoing, who’s energetic, who’s...younger and prettier.” The last part was said quieter than the rest.  
Belle couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Lucinia had struggled to tell her like how Belle did to tell her. She brought her hand to cup Lucinia’s face, causing the other girl to return her gaze back to Belle.  
“Luce, what are you talking about? You’re literally the kindest and most understanding person I’ve ever met. And guess what? I don’t think you’re too old, and I think you’re beautiful.” Belle spoke softly as she locked her eyes with Lucinia’s.  
She saw the blush on the other’s face grow a bit more. A smile formed across Lucinia’s face as her gaze shifted down again.  
“So, Belle. Would you like to...get together, then?” Lucinia asked softly. Belle felt herself smile as she slowly touched her forehead to Lucinia’s. She let her eyes close as she answered,  
“Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend, Lucinia.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a fanfic, so apologies if it isn't the best. Regardless, thank you for swinging by and reading!


End file.
